


I'm sorry can you repeat that?

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: The Everyone is Happy AU [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: But only a bit, F/M, Family, Fluff, a little tiny bit of angsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeve tells Sean that she's pregnant. Sean forgets how to form coherent sentences.</p><p>Inspired by this tumblr post:<br/>http://enjolrasstaire.tumblr.com/post/123950682734/troyesivanismyqueen-troyesivanismyqueen-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry can you repeat that?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is happy no one dies. Despite my penchant for Angst I'm creating an AU where nothing bad ever happens. Step one: Allow Sean and Maeve to actually get to raise their daughter.

“I’m sorry. Can you- repeat that?” Sean stared at Maeve, his brain not entirely computing what she’d just told him.

“I said, I’m pregnant.”

Sean groaned, sinking down into the couch, “You’re sure? You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes, Sean, I’m sure. I went to the doctor’s today. That’s where I was earlier.”

“Oh, that also explains the…”  
“Waking up at eight am to throw up? Sure does.”

“Oh god, I’m not ready to be a parent,” Sean moaned, slumping back against the couch.

“You’ll do fine Sean,” Maeve said, taking a seat next to him.

“Maeve, I can’t even raise a spider how do you expect me to kill a child.”

Maeve closed her eyes, trying not to laugh, “Sean. I want you to think about what you just said.”

Sean groaned, burying his face in his hands, “Oh my god. See this is a perfectly good example of why I should not be allowed around children.”

Maeve draped an arm over Sean’s shoulders, “You’ll be a great father Sean, I know you will.”

Sean made a small, distressed whining noise and a glass that was sitting on the coffee table shattered.

“Sean.”

“I’m sorry,” Sean muttered, making to stand up, “I’ll go-”

“You’re not going anywhere mister,” Maeve said, grabbing Sean’s arm and tugging him back onto the couch, “You can clean it up later, it’s not going anywhere.”

Sean sighed, but sat back down on the couch without complaint.

“You know even if we don’t know how to do things, I guarantee that the hoard of Leprechauns that live here will be able to help us. I mean they practically raised you and you turned out fine.”

“I think we have different understandings of the word fine,” Sean muttered, “Maeve, have you seen my friends?”

“Sean what does that have to do with _anything_.”

“I mean have you seen them, Maeve. Hank is blue and covered in fur. Angel has wings and spits acid. Raven is blue, and can look like anyone she wants to. Alex fires off death hula hoops. Darwin can adapt to literally any condition, _including_ not having a body. Are you seeing a pattern here? Oh and then there’s me, who screams and can fly and- and…” Sean swallowed, “What if it’s like me?”

Maeve frowned, “Even if the baby was like you, why would that be a bad thing?”

“Because- because the world doesn’t like mutants. And I don’t know if- I don’t feel ready to raise a kid in a world like that.”

Maeve wrapped an arm around Sean’s waist, tugging him close to her. She had no idea what to say.

Sean let out a deep breath, letting himself lean against Maeve, “I guess it’s useless to worry now. If the baby is like me, we won’t know til they hit puberty. I just- it worries me.”

Maeve nodded, running her hand up and down Sean’s back, “Besides, if the baby is you’ll know what to do, cause you’ve gone through it yourself.”

“Yeah,” Sean said, letting out another long breath, “Yeah.”

Maeve smiled, and leaned in to kiss Sean on the cheek, “Now you are allowed to get up and find something to clean up the glass.”

Sean grinned, “See now I don’t want to move, cause I don’t know about you but I really like being cozied up next to you like this.”

Maeve chuckled, “Of course you are.” She gave Sean another peck on the cheek, “Now, I am going to shower and you are going to clean up the glass. And then we’re both going to curl up in bed, because I guarantee that it will be more comfortable.”

Sean pouted when Maeve stood up, but it turned into a smile moments later, and he got to his feet as well, “I’ll meet you upstairs then.”

“You have five minutes,” Maeve said, grinning as she walked out of the room.

“You can’t shower that quickly,” Sean called after her, teasing.

“Oh you bet your ass I can.”

Sean laughed, he could practically hear the smirk in her voice. He just shook his head, smiling fondly as he started cleaning up the glass he’d broken.

 

“You know we might want to consider using that pewter dining set your uncle gave us instead of the other set,” Maeve said, when they were both curled up in bed.

“Excuse you, do you think that little of my control,” Sean said, laughing a little.

“You still break more glasses than anyone else in the house.”

“We can use the pewter dining set if want to,” Sean replied, still smiling “And I will only drink from the pewter cups so we don’t keep having to buy more glasses.”

“It would also be good for when the baby’s born,” Maeve said, “Is it even possible to childproof an entire castle?”

“Probably not, but I don’t think we’ll need to.”

Maeve propped herself up on her elbow to look at Sean, “What happened to Mister Overdramatic from earlier?”

“I wasn’t being-” Sean sighed, “Okay fine, I might have been being a little over dramatic.”

Maeve chuckled, running her fingers through Sean’s hair, “A little, he says.”

Sean gave an amused huff, “Okay a lot. But the mutant thing does worry me.”

“We’ll deal with that when it happens, _if_ it happens at all,” Maeve said, leaning down to kiss Sean, “Now turn off the light so we can sleep.”

Sean smirked, giving a sharp whistle in the direction of the lamp. The bulb shattered and the room went dark.

“Sean, that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Sorry.”

 

 


End file.
